Like an open book
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Several people observe and analyze Padmé and Anakin relationship and they wonder.


I don't own _**Star Wars**_, My name isn't **George Lucas** and I fear I am mere fan.

I am not exactly a native, so feel free to send me Force-lightning if I don't respect your beautiful language.

* * *

**Like an open book.**

* * *

Shmi Skywalker

She smiles a lot when she sees her son talking a lot with this beautiful young girl. It's good to see her son opening up to someone else like that. He is such a lonely boy.

But, it's not as if a slave can make friends easily, everything is a matter of trust and the owners want to know everything about their belongings.

But, this young girl, Padmé, doesn't seem to be the type to betray anyone, it's most likely the opposite. She is ready to help anyone she meets.

She is kind, nice and caring. She listens to people and obviously feels sorry for Anakin to be a slave. Apparently, if Padmé has the power to free her son, she would do it.

Besides, this girl likes Anakin and it warms up Shmi's heart.

_Save my son_, Shmi thinks.

Qui-gon Jinn

Qui-gon doesn't exactly follow the rules: the Council reminds him constantly he has to obey the Code and the orders.

But, they haven't still expelled him because he is a powerful Jedi and he is a good Master for his fellow Padawans.

Okay, the Masters don't like the way he talks about relations and compassion about all living creatures. After all, Jedi aren't allowed any form of attachments.

But, Qui-gon can't help himself: he's happier than ever when he sees young couples in the street and when he meets mothers and their children.

Especially when those bonds seem very strong, he never minds good relations between people.

So, when he sees Padmé and Anakin talking with each other on Tatooine or on Corsucant, he sees hope for everyone, especially for the Order.

He doesn't know why but those two represent the hope and the creation of something new for everyone.

The Force tells him he is right and for once he follows what the Unifying Force whispers to him.

Obi-wan Kenobi

Not for the first time, the Jedi Master wonders and sometimes those constant questions are really annoying.

Of course, he doesn't dare to ask openly these questions to his young student because he respects him very highly despite his constant disregards for the rules.

He knows there is something between them and he prefers telling himself it's just a mere friendship. But, seeing a Senator and a Jedi sharing such a friendship is quite rare.

See? Jedi and Senators don't truly get along with each other and Obi-wan is known for his detestation of politicians.

This hatred is often the topic of arguments between the Master and his Padawan. Because said Padawan doesn't see anything wrong with politicians.

Yet, he shares his views on politics and Anakin doesn't hesitate to voice his opinions about how the system should work.

But, there is something special in this friendship and Obi-wan closes his eyes, he really does. For his Padawan's sake and only his sake.

Bail Organa

Jedi have always been keen advisors to people, Bail knows it and even though lots of his peers don't like it, Jedi are still advisors.

They don't take the decisions for the politicians and they let people free. They won't try to impose their decisions otherwise, they would become like the Sith who ruled the Galaxy one thousand years ago.

And Bail wouldn't like to live under the constant threat of Force-users who don't like what they do. For example, he knows Padmé and her friend Anakin argue a lot about politics.

Apparently, the young man doesn't appreciate the system and he hates that topic with all of his heart.

Though, when Padmé and Anakin don't talk about politics, they seem to be the best friends, they joke and Bail smiles a lot when they are together.

Even though he wonders how a Senator who works hard for peace might befriend someone who enjoys fights for the thrill.

But, it seems this is an exclusive relation, it's like they share their secrets and Bail hopes it's not something completely illegal.

He doesn't want to see Padmé suffering from a hideous scandal or Anakin being expelled at all. After all, they seem to be quite a team, a duo and even an awesome pair.

So, he looks at them laughing and sharing dinner in Bail's flat in Coruscant.

Rex

Following orders is important when you are a soldier or a Jedi. But, soldiers and Jedi share differences.

Jedi follow a Code and soldiers are aimed to obey rules all the time, without questions. Being in an army requires a lot of discipline after all.

But, still, they are some like him who don't hesitate to tell what they think openly and Rex is glad to be under Skywalker's orders.

He listens people's opinions and he doesn't want to lose lots of men. That's why Rex enjoys being under his wing.

In addition, Skywalker is a brilliant strategist, Rex recognizes him as his true leader and follows him everywhere the general asks him to.

Yet, sometimes, the general is absent, especially when Senator Amidala is very close. At first, Rex thinks it's a friendship like the one he shares with his numerous brothers but with time, he sees things differently.

Apparently, the Jedi Code doesn't allow any form of attachment but Skywalker doesn't follow it blindly.

He smiles a lot when he is with Senator Amidala, they exchange long glances and sometimes they split apart when someone approaches.

Rex's keen eyes tell him they are in love, really in love. He smiles for them and he doesn't denounce the general.

He is a good one.

Satine Kryze

As a politician, she has to make sure her people follow the rules. It's her duty to show example to the people she leads and she is dedicated to remove all form of disobedience on Mandalore.

Of course, some people prefer to follow their own way and they have their own opinions about rules. But Satine isn't like them at all.

She made a point to follow them and she doesn't want to follow her feelings due to the rules. That's why she doesn't allow herself to have an affair with Obi-wan Kenobi.

Plus, it's because of Obi-wan she doesn't start any sort of relations: one night thing, short ones or even long ones like marriage.

She feels it would be respectful towards her friend and the one she loves deeply. It seems Obi-wan feels the same towards her and he is more than ready to help her.

But, the Code is strict: no Jedi should fall for someone and they wouldn't like someone who is involved in particular with politicians.

So, when she sees Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala together several times, she sees their relations as a close friendship.

Yet, the signs are there: the way Skywlaker touches Padmé's shoulder, the way he smiles at her and even the way he calms her.

They act more like a husband and his wife who don't want to be discovered at all. They need to hide themselves and they hesitate to appear too much close.

In addition, she envies Padmé's and Anakin's courage to see each other despite the rules. Sometimes, she would love to share the same kind of relationship with Obi-wan.

All she has are dreams.

The Naberries

Regarding the rules isn't exactly what they do when they wish happiness to their daughter. They aren't blind, they have noticed the signs long before Padmé.

Even Pooja and Ryoo smile when their dear aunt tells them stories about Jedi, especially one Anakin Skywalker.

They know he is brave, courageous and he enjoys helping people over the galaxy. They know he cares a lot about his Padawan and his former Master, Obi-wan Kenobi.

Actually, they learn more about this Anakin than Padmé's own activities in the Senate. But why asking? Padmé appears all the time in the HoloNet.

It appears Anakin is watched a lot around the galaxy yet Padmé adores speaking about him as if he is a sort of hope.

She loses her cold and distant attitude she has when she is on the Senate and it makes the Naberrie Family smiles.

So, when Anakin is supposed to escort Padmé on Naboo and when he visits the Naberries, he is greeted as a part of the family.

Not as a mere boy.

Ahsoka Tano

The young Padawan doesn't really understand, when her Master is supposed to teach her one thing or two, he is called by a certain Senator, constantly.

As a Padawan, she doesn't question her Master's choices even though it leaves the said Padawan doubtful. And suspicious.

But, when her Master calls her to assist to one of Padmé's speeches, she always accepts gladly. Padmé is a lovely person and a good host.

Ahsoka feels like being part of a family when she is alone with Padmé and Anakin in Padmé's flat. Padmé might be a wonderful mother and Anakin acts as a very protective father.

It makes laugh Ahsoka sometimes and she even tells about that in front of the two. Then, Anakin and Padmé gazes at each other as if it's part of a joke.

Yet, when Lux Bonteri appears in Ahsoka's life, her point of view changes slightly. She is a young woman and she has learned a lot since she has met her Master.

She knows her feelings for Lux aren't even meant to be, she is a Jedi after all. These feelings might change the way she treats the people.

She is not exactly supposed to play favorite with anyone. And yet, she helps several times Lux and she adores his company.

She feels warm and safe when he is around. Of course, Ahsoka's intuition tells her Anakin notices her feelings but he doesn't blame her for having them.

He warns her but he doesn't criticize her at all. Perhaps it's because he feels the same way towards someone else.

Maybe, it's because he shares that special relation with a certain Senator. It's quite ironic, they feel for politicians and they are Jedi.

Plus, they feelings are reciprocated obviously and the said politicians care for them profoundly. Ahsoka is aware that if her Master was another Jedi, she would get a serious lecture, but Anakin lets her choose.

So she is grateful towards Anakin because she knows he has the same problem with someone else. He is here for her anytime.

So she lets her Master hug her tightly after this mission on Onderon. His comforting arms remind her the father she dreams to have.

Yoda

The twins are radiant in the Force, he can feel their signatures are stronger than any other ones he has felt before.

Yet, he knows the children are as powerful as their father and this father isn't here to greet them to see their birth.

Their mother lies dead on the hospital bed and the Master wonders if he hasn't been wrong with attachments during his life.

He never questions the Code and he follows it as the Grand Jedi Master he is. He represents the Order and every Jedi want to be like him.

So he has to make sure everyone follow it and he is quite strict when a Jedi doesn't follow it. Yet, Skywalker was an exception as always.

He is trained at nine even though he is old, his Knighting is rushed due to the war and he doesn't like the rules.

Rules are meant to not be broken in the Order, they are done for some reason. Attachment leads to jealousy and jealousy leads to anger and hatred.

The green creature closes his eyes and knows thanks to the Force he is wrong. Love doesn't destroy Skywalker but it's the lie.

Lie leads to fear and fear leads to the dark side. The creature sighs deeply, everything has been wrong with Skywalker since the beginning.

And yet, after all those years, he never ceases to admire Skywalker for his strength and determination.

He gives hope to children and Jedi. People would follow his example but Yoda hopes no one will fall for the dark side.

Really hope. But love is like a burning sun and he has even enjoyed feeling this emotion from Skywalker.

The Lars

As they carry the child in their arms, the farmers swear to protect this child whatever the cost against his father.

The said father does mistakes and they wish the son won't follow his path because this path is pure evil.

When Cliegg met the young man for the first time, he noticed he was like lost and he knew this young man didn't know what being in peace means really.

But perhaps, Anakin Skywalker was never meant to know what peace actually is. And yet, there was this young woman, Padmé, she seemed to care a lot about Anakin.

She claimed being a mere handmaiden yet Cliegg felt she was more important than she admitted it. And he was right: this woman was a former Queen.

She seemed to bring calm in the young man's soul. Cliegg noticed Anakin was a confident, strong and clever man. Besides, it seemed the young man loved adventures and helping people.

Being a Jedi was obviously a gift for him and yet he failed. Owen knows Luke might deal with the same fate and he doesn't want to tell the child his father's story.

Yet, Beru wishes Luke will learn the truth about his father and she will tell him stories about pilots and stars. Both don't want Luke to do the same mistakes at all.

They don't see how Anakin could fall like that and they fear him. They wouldn't like to see the father killing the son.

And yet, Cliegg knows Anakin won't kill his own son, he cares far too much about his family for that. He knows there might be hope for this boy even though he failed.

One day, Cliegg will tell the truth to his grandson. One day.

Breha Organa

The small girl looks a lot like her true mother but no one will notice it with time. She will grow up as Organa, neither Skywalker nor Naberrie.

She has been pregnant for months and she has lost the child. Few people know her sadness. Organas pretend the child and the mother need rest before appearing again.

Leia will be hidden in front of the Emperor and her true father, in their arrogance and hatred, they won't notice she looks like Padmé.

Perhaps it will bring pain in Vader's heart and Breha hopes Leia won't suffer because of her real father.

Besides, she will tell stories about Padmé when she raises the girl and say how wonderful Jedi were. She will cherish each moment with the toddler in her arms as if she is the real mother.

But, in her heart, she knows she will have to tell the truth to Leia one day even though this truth will be painful. Breha is even ready to tell Vader is her real father but Bail won't.

He won't.

* * *

**Did you enjoy those small stories or not? **

**If you don't like them, I am open to criticism and if you liked them, well, it's good too. **

**Reviews please!**


End file.
